LaLa DX
LaLa DX is a Japanese shōjo manga magazine published by Hakusensha. It was first published in July 9,1983 as a supplement magazine to LaLa in which it later became the sister magazine to LaLa, another of Haksensha's shōjo manga magazines. The magazine was originally published as a quarterly, but now is released bi-monthly on the tenth of odd-numbered months. Current serializing titles *4 Jigen - Kana Niza *Aah, Itoshi no Banchō-sama - Mayu Fujikata *Akagami no Shirayukihime - Sorata Akiduki *Film Girl - Shigeyoshi Takagi *Jun'ai Station - Kei Tanaka *Koi dano Ai dano - Ririko Tsujita *Mochimochi no Kamisama - Masami Morio *Mikado no Shihō - Emiko Nakano *Momoyama Kyōdai - Yuki Fujitsuka *Natsume Yūjin Chō - Yuki Midorikawa *Nobara no Hanayome - Yū Toyota *Presant wa Shinju - Ken Saitō *Shōnen Dolls - Wataru Hibiki *Uchi no Pochi no Yūkoto niwa - Yutaka Tachibana *Yashio to Mikumo - Nari Kusakawa *Yoroshiku Master - Sakura Tsukuba *Zettai Heiwa Daisakusen - Akane Ogura Past serializing titles A *Aoiro Toshokan - Mikase Hayashi *Auto Focus - Aya Roppongi B *Ballad of a Shinigami - Asuka Izumi *Bell - Mikoto Asō C *Cluster Edge - Wan Komatsuda *Chikyū Kanri-nin - Makoto Mori *Chikyū Kōshinkyoku - Mikase Hayashi G *Gen'ei Kitan - Shiho Inada *Gensō Kajin - Chiaki Karasawa H *Hana ni Arashi - Shigeyoshi Takagi *Hana no Namae - Ken Saitou *Hanatsuki-hime - Wataru Hibiki *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de - Tōko Mizuno *Hiiro no Isu - Yuki Midorikawa *Himitsu no Himegimi Uwasa no Ōji - Mato Kauta *Himegimi no Tsukurikata - Asuka Izumi *Honey - Yutaka Tachibana *Hoshi-yomi no Yogensha - Natsuna Kawase *Hyakujū Kingdom - Shigeyoshi Takagi I *Ibara no Okite - Yuni Yukimura J *Jūni Hisoku no Palette - Nari Kusakawa K *Kana, Kamo. - Yutaka Tachibana *Katakoi Triangle - Shinobu Amano *Kazoku Gokko - Chiaki Karasawa *Kids Talk - Nozomi Yanahara *Kimi no Umi e Ikō - Fumika Okano *Kimi to Himitsu no Hanazono - Mikase Hayashi *Kingyo-sō - Yuki Fujitsuka *Koto no Ha - Mikoto Asō *Kyōryū na Haisha-san - Masami Morio L *Lapis Lazul no Ōkan - Natsuna Kawase *Lovely Hyakka Jiten - Fumika Okano M *Mademoiselle Butterfly - Akane Ogura *Maruichi-teki Fūkei - Nozomi Yanahara *Mekakushi no Kuni - Sakura Tsukuba *Mikaduki Pan - Asuka Sasada *Mujūryoku Aria - An Tsukimiya N *Neko Love - Rika Yonezawa *Ningyō-shi no Yoru - Yutaka Tachibana *Nushi-sama Series - Megumi Wakatsuki O *Onsen de Aimashō - Chiaki Karasawa *Otenki no Miko - Nozomi Yanahara P *Pajama de Goron - Asuka Sasada R *Rakuen Route - An Tsukimiya S *Saint Hyper Keibitai - Masami Morio *Shabekuri King - Rika Yonezawa *Sugar Family - Akira Hagio T *Tennen Sozai de Ikō - Mikoto Asō *Teppen! - An Tsukimiya *Tobenai Majo - Natsuna Kawase *Tokage Ōji - Asuka Izumi *Torikae Fūka Den - Nozomi Yanahara *Trouble Dog - Aya Roppongi V *Vamp Series - Yutaka Tachibana *Variety - Asuka Sasada W *With!! - Ken Saitou X *Xazsa - Junko Tamura External links *LaLa DX @ Hakusensha.co.jp Category:Japanese bi-monthly manga magazines Category:Japanese quarterly manga magazines Category:Publications established in 1985 Category:Shōjo manga Category:Hakusensha es:LaLa DX ko:라라 디럭스 it:LaLa DX ja:LaLa DX pt:LaLa DX